


"It's going to be okay"

by 0Mackson0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M, Gay Pride, M/M, Minor Character Death, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Mackson0/pseuds/0Mackson0
Summary: Jackson is just a kid who hated the idea of soulmates that was until he met his soulmate...(Still trying to be a good author, send love please but also critic)This doesn't have a beta reader... or someone who edits it...





	1. Why?

Jackson always hated the idea of soulmates and the soulmate mark on whatever part of your body that it appears on. Some people are born with their soulmate mark which means that whoever they are destined to be with is somewhere out there already living, but sometimes you aren’t born with the mark and the choices that you make will lead to that soulmate being yours. Jackson wasn’t born with a mark and never had one. His parents were soulmates, their marks were the first words that they said to each other and they both had it on their forearms.

As Jackson grew older he started to fear that he’ll never have a soulmate and he started to fear that he’s made the wrong choices in his life to steer him away from his soulmate. When Jackson finally got to high school all of his old friends went to different schools then him. Jackson hated high school, he hated it because he got bullied from the very first day, Jackson didn’t have a soulmate mark and apparently it meant because he was worthless and no one would love him. At first Jackson didn’t believe it but then he started to believe it more and more until he started hating himself for it. Jackson started to believe he would never be loved other then from his mother since his father had died when he was five. Shortly his mother became very ill and had to go to the hospital and she was diagnosed with cancer but it was too late to do anything about it.

Jackson started to visit his mother everyday after school to see how she was doing and everyday she just looked worse and worse and worse. The doctor who was taking care of his mother was kind and she took a liking to him. Jackson soon started taking a liking to the woman as well and he soon found out her first name, Abby. Jackson started calling her Abby instead of Doctor Griffin. Abby had started inviting Jackson over to her house for dinner after her shift and he was still there with his mother. Abby never told Jackson that his mother had asked her to do it and to take care of Jackson when she would pass.

One day when Jackson was visiting his mother, he noticed a boy who was his age and went to his school sitting in a room attached to an IV. Abby was taking it out, “Alright, Nathan, that’s it for your chemo for today.” The kid had cancer, he was also wearing a beanie which was probably covering his bald head. Jackson would have to be lying when he said he didn’t feel an odd attraction to this boy. Maybe in the future he would know why.

A month later when Jackson went back to visit his mother, he saw the boy again except he was just arriving. Like usual, Jackson went to his mother’s room but he wasn’t allowed in, they said she was having heart failure. Jackson sat completely heartbroken with tears falling out of his eyes non stop in the waiting room while he awaited news on his mother, if she was alive or dead. About two hours later the boy came out of the room after his chemo and sat next to Jackson. He didn’t say anything and just hugged him. Abby soon came out of Jackson’s mother’s room with a teary eyed face and told Jackson the news, “She’s gone."

Those two words broke Jackson as they kept ringing in his head and he burst into tears into the strangers arms. He knew the boy from school but didn’t know his name, he just saw him every once in awhile. “It’s going to be okay, ” was what Nate told Jackson and Jackson glanced up at him with hope in his wet eyes, the words the guy said was written over his chest where his heart was, it was his soulmate mark.


	2. Revolving Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Miller see each other in school

Jackson was having a hard time swallowing the news of his mother's passing but the boy who he saw in the other room who had cancer came over to him and said to him, “It’s going to be okay”... Jackson couldn’t form any words as he tried to speak but just closed his mouth and continued to cry, he was now crying in sadness at the loss of his mother but also crying of happiness as he found his soulmate. 

Jackson didn’t exactly know if it was the boy who was his soulmate or not because to be honest, he didn’t even think about it before if he’d like girls or guys but when he thought about it he didn’t really care what they are as long as he loved them. Jackson just nodded at the boy sitting next to him and got up to go say goodbye to his mother. 

Months later

After his mother's death, Abby took Jackson back to his place to get some clothes and stuff he would need as he would start staying with Abby until he was old enough to get his own apartment. Jackson had gotten an after school job at a gas station for a couple of hours just to start saving up money because he wasn’t old enough to inherit his mother's money that she left him. 

Jackson hadn’t seen the boy he met at the hospital anymore, he saw him every now and then at school but never said anything. One day in class Jackson was sitting down writing in his notebook when someone sat in the spot next to him, it was the boy. They didn’t talk but when class started he felt a nudge on his arm and he looked down to see a crumpled up piece of paper and he picks it up and reads it. ‘How you holding up? I haven’t seen you since your mother passed. My name is Nate but everyone calls me Miller’. Jackson couldn’t help but smile, Nate was so caring. Jackson picked up his pencil and wrote back to Nate ‘I’m doing fine, thanks for asking, my name is Eric Jackson, most people call me Jackson though. Also after class can I ask you a question?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter again 
> 
> Also yes I know the title is weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? kudos, and comments are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what to write in notes lol


End file.
